The Love of a Night Fury
by Dawning Furies
Summary: After their breakup, the Fellow Light Fury feels like she can't live in this world anymore. But, that will change. (One Shot.)


***Loud clap* SO! I decided to move here after going to see HTTYD: The Hidden World twice. Ever since that Paw Patrol MESS, I gave up and came here. Neither way I never saw a Fanfiction like this so... enjoy! Just to keep in mind, this is set during the Time Skip of THW. SPOILERS CONTAINED! **

* * *

There she stood, at the edge of that rock. Alone, cold, and not to mention, depressed.

The Light Fury had recently gotten away from her new lover. Her break up with the King was possibly the biggest mistake she ever made. She didn't know what she was thinking, she had a family with him, but she had to leave.

As the Light Fury stood on the edge, she didn't know which way to end this. Claws or Jump Off and letting herself fall to her death? Difficult choice.

But then, she could remember _exactly_ what she said to the King of the Hidden World.

* * *

_"I can't do this, Toothless." She told._

_The Night Fury's head tilted to the right. "What do you mean?" _

_The Night Fury had a light smile, but he knew when this was serious or not. But this, he didn't think was serious._

_"As in... we can't be together." She finished._

_His smile disappeared within Milliseconds, his head stopped tilting as well._

_"W-what do you mean?" The Alpha asked._

_"Listen I..." She started. "I realized... if this continues to happen, more people will not only try to target me to enforce me leaving you. But they will try to kill you, to get to me."_

_The Night Fury shook his head in disbelief. "Snow, I don't know what you have been hearing but-"_

_"I AM NOT HEARING ANYTHING!" She raised her voice loud enough, that most of the dragons near them stopped what they were doing to listen._

_They stood there, looking at one another. _

_"Mommy?" They heard a voice. _

_Their heads instantly turned to where the voice came from. It was none other, then their youngest son, Midnight. **(Quick A/N: Midnight is the one with the black body and white underbelly.)**_

_"What's going on?" Midnight asked in the most innocent voice. _

_The Night Fury's head turned to Snow, whom turned their back to the Night Fury._

_"You figure this out.. but I can't do this." She said. After that she took off into the skies. _

_She spat out a Fireball into the air, before flying into it. She was gone._

_The Night Fury turned his head to Midnight, who decided to sit next to him. _

_"Where's mom going?" He asked._

_"I..." He looked back at the crystals, then back to his son._

_"Don't... know."_

* * *

_It had been a few weeks after the split, and Snow eventually found a new lover. Desmond. (**Quick A/N: That flaming dragon is his breed. (Listen, I can't remember the name of it, so don't start D:)**_

_The relationship was healthy at first, but as days grew, it got worse. The argument she had with Desmond over not wanting to mate, had gotten her a scar for life._

_"Snow, I'm tired of this. I have wanted to mate for a month straight for now, and you still won't do it?" Her lover growled._

_"Desmond, you know I can't do it that fast. I need time to think!" She shot back, her teeth nearly bearing._

_"But it's all bullshit! You knew I wanted to mate, but you 'needing time to think' is always your excuse!" _

_"It's my decision and my life, you can't change that!" She snarled._

_"Well, listen! It's either-" He was cut off by Snow. She had enough of this._

_"I AM NOT READY!" She yelled in complete anger. Her wings were raised, as if she wanted to attack._

_Desmond's claws were unsheathed the second she yelled. Before she knew it, a strike had gotten the Light Fury's neck, leaving three bloody marks. She backed up, head low in submission. Desmond snarled and left the cave, flying off to who knows where._

_She lied there next to the cave wall, crying her eyes out. She had made multiple bad decisions in the past, but this was only 0.1% of them._

* * *

The Light Fury had realized, it was time to get this over with. She stood on the edge of the tall cliff, pressing her claws to her neck. Tears streamed down her face, regretting every decision she made in her life. That was until...

"Hey uhh.." A voice said. She sheathed her claws and spun around. It was none other, then the Alpha of the Hidden World.

"Toothless... w..what are you doing here?" She lightly stuttered, speaking to her ex was harder then usual.

"I could ask the same thing for you as well." He replied, getting closer to the Light Fury. She turned, facing the ledge.

"Night Fly?" He asked, until he noticed the week old scar on her neck. "Wait, what is..."

She spun her head to him, noticing he was getting closer. He sat directly next to her, looking at the scar.

"Oh my god." His voice was silent, but she could still hear him. "Did you do this to-"

"Desmond." She answered. "Desmond is the answer."

The Light Fury continued to look into the Night Fury's eyes. Tears started to fall from her eyes again, as she lowered her head.

Toothless knew this wasn't a normal thing, it was the first time she had been harmed by another dragon, even worse, one she loved.

The Light Fury eventually turned so her body was facing Toothless', who did the same.

She slowly approached, then buried her head into his chest, crying.

"I'm so... ." It was hard for her to speak, due to her sobbing. The Night Fury wrapped his wings around her body, holding her close.

"It's alright.. it's alright.." He whispered, lightly comforting her.

They continued to stay like this for a good 10 Minutes, before she looked up to face the Night Fury.

She continued to look into his eyes, before he then started to lean down.

The Light Fury saw this and leaned up.

Soon then, their lips met. The kiss was filled with Passion, Love, and Comfort. They stayed like this for a good 5 seconds, before the Night Fury pulled away.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned on her back, and the Night Fury was on top of her.

The Night Fury's lips met hers again, as they stood there. Her wings wrapped around Toothless' back, as they continued to kiss.

* * *

After an extended make out session, the Light Fury was laying next to Toothless, dozing off.

Toothless on the other hand smiled at her, before kissing her forehead.

They lost each other, but then they found love again..

And that was all they needed.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
